In Spite of Everything
by Saphira Veera
Summary: "Blue smoldered into the sky and my arms found their way around his form and I was whispering a thousand yeses and he simply held me and I had never felt this hard to breathe; in happiness." Naruto loves Sakura...despite everything.


**Because I cannot have enough of Narusaku. Inspired and possibly borrowed from a scene in HIMYM.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor HIMYM. **

* * *

"I'm sorry."

The words stolen from my mouth, the white-coated woman displayed a forlorn expression, petulantly holding a supposedly comforting hand on my shoulder.

Knowing my own profession, the sentence was enough to crush the hopes I have held since I found out myself. My eyes dimmed, and my ears tuned out the rest of all the solace in the world.

Nothing felt right anymore.

* * *

"Hey, what's with the face, Sakura-chan?"

I looked up and saw the sky shrink into two twin orbs. I vaguely wondered if anyone ever had eyes that blue of a colour.

I shook my head and smiled, expecting the simple gesture to lull away his concern, and instead I was rewarded with an additional crinkle to the corners of his frown.

Before I can beseech a fabricated truth that seemed to have made up half of my life ever since then, he had tucked away my hand in his and dragged me to a parlour.

"Wait here," he demanded with good intent and ducked inside the little stall. Less than a minute later, he emerged with his hands bearing two voluminous towers of flavoured ice stacked upon firm cones.

Childishly licking away a thawing orangish creamy drop from his own, he thrust a scarlet-splashed one at me, his ubiquitous alluring smile suddenly throwing open a water valve somewhere in me, and as I gulped down a tender lick against the lump in my throat, the words reverberated in my head.

_He doesn't deserve this he doesn't deserve this he doesn't deserve this he doesn't deserve this he doesn't deserve _me.

I had never felt more vulnerable.

* * *

"Oh, darling!"

Her blonde hair brushed against my face as her fragrant embrace enveloped my own, and I could not cry. It has been months before I could confide in anyone. She was the first.

She released me and her eyes were firm as we locked gaze. Hers were not of sympathy, nor of empathy, but of love and loyalty. This I understood. I trembled in response.

Tears were not shed anymore as we sat, the proximity and warmth enough to gap the bridge between.

* * *

"Will you marry me?"

The world tilted and I lost hold.

The mere glint of the circled gold mocked me as my heart and mind sparred for an answer, each spewing forth arguments of its own, and I felt helpless, drowning in my own pool of shame and guilt.

His hands steadied me like he steadied me with everything else – why is he so kind? – and his eyes righted me. Understanding bridged between us and he waited ever so patiently, ever so ever so – like he waited for me – me, who don't deserve a blink of his attention; of his love.

Then, like a rubber that has been stretching for far too long, I snapped and the words pour out like water, onto the truth; the lies and the tears.

I said to him oh did I say to him that if I accepted, he wouldn't ever see his own…wouldn't ever see – wouldn't ever see his own child. He wouldn't ever be a father to his own flesh and blood. Because of me.

His eyes listened , but his eyes were enduring – why, why, why? – and as I finished, I stood still and waited. Waited for him to leave, waited for him to move on; to realize that I had been so selfish of a person to have kept him waiting for so long. I waited for him to scream, to say that after all the long years, why hadn't he gone for someone else, why had he chased me, why had he waited for me. Of why had he loved me.

But then he held the box higher. He said he said he said,

"Will you _marry _me?"

Blue smoldered into the sky and my arms found their way around his form and I was whispering a thousand _yes_es and he simply held me and I had never felt this hard to breathe; in happiness.

_In spite of everything..._

_In spite of this..._

_He still loves me._

_And God forbid if I were to let him go._

* * *

**Credits to HIMYM, I forever owe that series. **_**  
**_

**In case you haven't realized it yet, Sakura's infertile. She cannot have kids. Yup. Congrats for reading between the lines for those who noticed, and those who don't, well, there's your answer. I realize I write too subtle sometimes. **

**I just honestly thought that scene was so, so, so romantic. Oh and the one who said Oh darling? It was... Ino. In case...you don't know. *clears throat***

**I have several fics in store if you want me to keep posting. Leave a review please? You don't know how even one sentence can make an author smiling through the day.**

**Thank you!**


End file.
